CG 6: Discovery
by Foreverwolf
Summary: Daniel heals... in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** NC-17 in this segment! Be warned!

Teal'c stood back and watched as his friend and teammate, Samantha Carter, tapped a few times on her keyboard, then hunched over, her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. He moved without thinking, taking her into his arms as he tried to offer what little comfort he could.

"Teal'c," Sam sobbed, letting go of her grief. Daniel and Jack had been missing for months. There was no more hope left that they would be found. The SGC had been a somber place when her father, Jacob, had announced that even the Tokra had given up the search. That for the celebrity members of SG1 to go so long without a sighting meant that they were probably dead.

"Samantha, we cannot give up hope," Teal'c whispered, holding her tightly. It pained him greatly to see his friend like this.

"I'm sorry, Teal'c, but I don't know if I can keep hoping," Sam sniffled, pulling away to look at his face. "There's a part of me that wants to, that wants to demand we keep searching. But there's a part of me that wants to let them go, too."

Teal'c nodded, having faced the same dilemma himself. "I understand. It does not make you weak, SamanthaCarter, to want peace. I believe O'Neill and DanielJackson would understand as well, and would not want us to dwell on their absence."

Sam nodded, grateful she still had Teal'c to help her through this. He had been a pillar of strength for her, and had never called her on her tears. "Thank you, Teal'c."

"If you will follow me to my quarters, MajorCarter. I have something to share with you. Perhaps it will help," Teal'c offered. Sam nodded, curious. Teal'c was such a private person, and she suspected this was more than an offer to share Kelnoreem.

Once in Teal'c's quarters, he moved to collect the items he needed. He would not have shared this with anyone else, but felt Samantha would understand. In the center of the room, he placed a large silver candle, a bundle of sage, a clay bowl, an extra pair of Daniel's glasses, and O'Neill's wings, which he now only wore on his dress uniform.

Around the small altar he had created, he placed two cushions, and motioned for his friend to sit on one. Taking the cushion opposite her, he lit the candle, then the bundle of sage, leaving it to burn in the small bowl.

"On Chulak, when warriors are missing, the loved ones gather in a circle much like this one. The silver candles are precious, and are only used for such a ritual. They represent the future, forever hopeful that they will return. The sage brings purity to our thoughts, to banish any negativity. The personal items are gathered that best represent who the warrior was," Teal'c explained.

Sam nodded, unsure of what was going to happen, but grateful that Teal'c trusted her enough to share this with her. "I understand, so far."

"Those gathered in the circle then speak to the missing warriors, letting our their sorrow, joys, and grief. They share memories out loud. The right of Mal Tek is continued everyday, until either they return, or confirmation of their deaths comes."

Sam wiped away the new tears that had started. "Oh, Teal'c, thank you. It's perfect."

"There is no judgment in this ritual. You are free to speak your thoughts. Would you like to begin?" Teal'c offered.

Sam smiled. "I have no idea what to say."

"Whatever comes into your heart, Samantha."

"I've always wanted to tell them that I knew about their relationship. Since Daniel was in the coma, I knew. I don't know how many times I've stood by and watched them suffer alone. I'm so sorry, guys. I understand why you didn't tell me. You were trying to protect me. But I wanted to let you know that it's okay, that I'm here, if you ever needed me. I want to let you know that I'll protect you, as well. I was hurt, at first, but when I saw you together, I couldn't be angry. I love you both too much to deny you whatever happiness you have found together," Sam sobbed, her tears starting again.

Teal'c watched, proud of his friend. "I would wish you were together. That you care for, and protect each other now as you have always done. I would wish that the trials you are experiencing work only to bring you closer together, and closer to home. Safe journey, O'Neill, DanielJackson," Teal'c intoned.

"Safe journey guys, and come home soon," Sam whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack smiled as he watched his lover sitting with the Iskat children, learning a game from them. They had been among the people for the past two weeks, healing, and forgiving each other. Arkaya had spoken truthfully in that they had both been welcomed with open arms. In fact, their official welcome feast was tonight, now that Daniel was able to move a little easier.

Daniel had finally sent him away to help gather wood for the bonfire. Two weeks of Jack's constant pampering had started to rattle a few nerves. He had agreed to go, on the condition that Daniel stayed tucked nicely into bed.

As if. He hadn't even bothered going back to their lodge, knowing he'd find Daniel if he wandered around the village long enough. Now, as he stood back to watch his beautiful lover laugh and play, he couldn't help but think of everything that had brought them here.

The guilt of hurting his lover so bad hadn't completely gone, he didn't think it ever really would. But the ever present picture in his mind of the love, faith and trust in Daniel's eyes would also never leave him. He had been given a huge gift that filled him with awe, and humbled him at the same time.

He knew it couldn't have been easy for Daniel to show it all to him, to expose his vulnerable soul. Everyday, he thanked whatever higher power there might be for it. He knew it would have come, in time. But he couldn't help but think that these Trials had done them more good than harm. They had come together, closer than ever, because of them.

For the first time since it's inception, their relationship had a chance to grow, and flourish without the necessity of keeping it a secret, or without the judgmental eyes of the world one them. Even the Iskat accepted it.

Smiling, he approached his lover, trying to look stern, but knew he had failed when Daniel beamed a grin at him. Just because he could, Jack bent down and kissed his partner, much to the giggles of the children. They had tried to hold back on the PDA's when they were around the village, but Arkaya had sternly informed them that nothing was kept from their children. If the good things in life were hidden, she had said, how would the children learn?

"Jack," Daniel greeted softly, still a little shy about their open displays.

"Daniel," Jack returned. "The Chief wants to know if you're feeling up to a visit from him?"

Daniel blushed, and tried to rise to his feet. His side still hurt whenever he moved too quickly, and the process of getting up or down was a slow one. He was grateful when Jack didn't argue, but merely helped him carefully stand.

"I'll go to him, unless there was a special reason he wanted to visit in our lodge?" he asked, not wanting to insult their hosts. A lot had been accepted and forgiven during their time here, and now he felt comfortable with the Iskat. Though, they, too, tended to coddle him and treat him as though he were fragile.

Jack shook his head, and gently hooked his arm around Daniel's waist. "No, he just didn't think you could make the trip across the village twice in one day. I told him you'd say you were fine, and insist on coming to him. Though, just for the record, I happen to agree with _him_."

Daniel chuckled, then sighed. "I'm not fragile, Jack. We've had worse injuries out in the field."

Jack snorted. "Okay, like_ that_ was something I wanted to think about. Seriously, Danny, you need to let me know if you're not up to something. We still have a long way to go, and set backs in your recovery won't help us get there."

"I know. I just... I hate this. I feel like ever since we got together, you've had to take care of me. I hate being dependent, you know that. First it was Christmas, then that bug at the SGC, then the extended recovery, then the Trial of Past, and now this. I'm just so sick and tired of _needing_," Daniel spat.

Jack stood, stunned. Where had all this come from? And then he understood. Daniel was not up to making both trips, and he knew it. It had brought back everything else. They stopped and he turned his lover toward him, taking a firm grip of Daniel's shoulders.

"Damnit, Daniel. Do you really think that? That you haven't carried your weight? I've told you before, yeah, I could have survived without you, but in no way would it have been as comfortable. You even taught me a few things about general survival. You're the one thinking our way through this. Do you think I could have survived this Trial if I had been by myself? You brought me back! Christ, Danny. You're the one keeping us going! Besides, even if you won't listen to all that, there's a more important fact here that you're missing."

"What's that?" Daniel asked, automatically dismissing Jack's list of his contributions.

"I love you! I live and breathe because of you, _for_ you. You may not like it, but here it is. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you, protecting you. I'm gonna make you laugh, and cry, love me and hate me in equal measures. It's the way it works. And you want to know what the best part is?"

Daniel flushed, and nodded. Jack moved one hand to cup the uninjured side of Daniel's face, stroking his thumb over the smooth cheek as he smiled and continued. "It's knowing you do the same for me. You keep me centered when I get lost in myself, and your voice of reason, of passion, protect me, keep me sane."

"I love you too, Jack. I think that's why I've forgiven the Iskat for what they did. I can say that now. Not exactly with ease, but it's getting easier every time I do. I still think you deserve better, someone not so screwed up. After everything we've been through on this planet, after all you've seen, you're still here. Even after I lost you for a moment, you came back to me."

Jack kissed his lover soundly. "Always will, Danny. Always."

Daniel shook himself. It was so easy to get lost in Jack. "Come on, let's go back to the lodge. I'm afraid I'm not up to both trips. We'll just have to show the Chief the hospitality of our meager lodge."

Jack smiled. "Just make more of that tea, and he'll be eating out of your hand. Ah! Don't try to deny it! I know you cooked up a batch as your contribution to the Feast tonight. I've been smelling it all morning. Even Arkaya has been nosing around our lodge."

"Then I'm proud of you for staying out of it," Daniel chuckled. "It's not much, but I'm not exactly up to going out with the hunting party. Speaking of which, I thought you were going?"

"I am. We're leaving around noon their time. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and settled. Then I have to go back to the Central Lodge to prepare with the other hunters. Some kind of ritual that blesses our weapons," Jack answered, helping Daniel duck into their lodge, which was really just a large tent.

"Take notes," Daniel requested. "Grab the wine, will you? I suspect Chief Tomar will be here soon."

Daniel sat back and watched as Jack moved around their residence, comfortable and completely at ease as he set up for their guest. They had been trading their skills for whatever they needed, or wanted. Arkaya had insisted on giving them their own lodging, probably because she was sick of Jack's constant questions on Daniel's health.

Here, as back in the cabin, and on the road, they had fallen into a domestic routine. It was easy, relaxing, and for a moment, Daniel allowed himself to wonder what it would be like to stay. To remain where they were accepted, and could be open about their feelings for each other. He knew they could have easily been happy here, with the simple lives they now led.

It was a selfish moment, though. He knew Teal'c and Sam were home, worrying about them, mourning them, perhaps. It had been a long time since they'd been transported here. He'd stopped keeping track of the days as they passed, and Jack had stopped asking after the first three weeks.

Despite the dangers around them, he and Jack had found a kind of quiet peace on this planet. Daniel realized, then, how much he would miss it when they returned to their normal lives. There was a part of him that believed he would lose Jack when they re-entered the chaos that met them daily back on Earth.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jack asked. Daniel blinked, realizing that his lover was crouched in front of him, concerned brown eyes questioning, seeking. Daniel tried to give him a smile, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. Got lost in my head for a minute."

"You want to talk about it?" Jack asked, relieved to hear it wasn't pain that had painted his lover's face with tears.

Daniel shook his head. "Not today. Maybe some day. For now, we have a guest coming, and you have to get ready for the ritual, of which I want copious amounts of notes," he threatened, managing a small smile that bettered his last attempt.

Jack kept his crouch, searching those clear blue eyes, and then nodding. "I'm here, you know."

"Thank you. Love you." Daniel punctuated his statement with a deep kiss, before letting Jack go. "Now, get up before your knees mutiny."

"Actually, that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Have you noticed anything different about yourself lately?" Jack asked as he stood, and moved away.

Daniel frowned, thinking about it. He didn't think so, but then, his state of health hadn't exactly been stellar when they'd arrived. There was nothing but for him to improve. Although, now that Jack had mentioned it. "Headaches."

"Headaches?"

"Yeah. Since we got closer to the valley, I haven't had a migraine. It's weird thing to notice, but I've lived with them almost all my life. It's easier to notice when they stop, than it is when they start. And I haven't had one in weeks. Why, what did you notice?" Daniel asked.

"My knees. You're right. The closer we got to the valley, the less they bothered me. Crouching in front of you, right now- not even a twinge. And do you notice that these elders are not only really, really old, but none of them are senile? They've all still got their wits about them," Jack noted.

"It could be just in their genetic makeup to age gracefully," Daniel pointed out.

"That doesn't explain us. I think you'll find you're healing faster than you normally do, too. The gash on your shoulder is almost nothing more than a scar, most of the bruising is already gone. And I've seen you with broken ribs before. It takes more than a week for you to regain mobility."

"Arkaya says they're cracked, not broken." Daniel stuck out his tongue to emphasize his point.

"Stick that tongue out again and I'll find a use for it!" Jack threatened with a smile. "And I don't care what she says. They were broken. Anyway. It seems to be environmental. Maybe worth bringing back a science team..." Jack trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I don't care what it is. I don't want to bring a science team here. I don't want this world to mesh with ours. Maybe, just for once, we can leave this planet untouched," Jack answered. Daniel nodded, understanding.

A scratching at the door brought them both out their thoughts as Jack moved the tent flap back to reveal Chief Tomar. Daniel moved to stand as he entered, but Tomar waved him back down.

"Sit, Daniel. There is no need to stand on ceremony."

"Thank you, Chief Tomar. Would you be seated? Would you like some wine?" Daniel offered. Tomar nodded, and Jack moved quickly to pour some for both the Chief and Daniel.

As he deposited Daniel's glass at his elbow, he gave Tomar a slight bow. "If you will excuse me, Chief, I must depart."

Tomar smiled. "Ah yes. You are joining the hunting party as your contribution to tonight's feast? I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Jack leaned over and gave Daniel a kiss. "And you take it easy until tonight," he instructed his lover.

"Have fun, Jack, but be careful."

Jack smiled at him, then left.

"You are lucky, Daniel. I cannot imagine a love strong enough to break the bonds of the White Bane," Tomar said over the rim of his cup. They were bone cups, much like the ones Daniel himself had made, but their designs were far more intricate.

"Yes, I am. I must apologize for you having to come to me, Chief Tomar," Daniel apologized politely, though he knew that if it broken any social rules, Tomar would not have done it.

"Please, Daniel, call me Tomar. It is an unspoken rule amongst my people that when I visit their lodges, I merely a simple man, come to visit with friends. It allows me a small break from my responsibilities as Chief," Tomar explained.

Daniel nodded. "I understand. Jack, too, is two people bound in one. The Colonel, er, our team leader, and the man, Jack, my lover. He and I both understand the necessity of having the two roles remain one, but separate as well."

"Jack is a warrior, then?" Tomar asked.

"A great one," Daniel replied proudly. "And a good leader."

"And, yet, you defeated him in battle. Does that make you a warrior as well?"

Daniel smiled, carefully considering his answer before deciding on the honest truth. "I am a simple scholar, Tomar. Not a warrior. Jack did not truly want to be victorious over me, or I would have been dead the minute I was pushed into the ring."

"I am sorry to bring up such unpleasantness. I will not apologize for the right performed, as it is our way. But I will apologize for the pleasure we took in it," Tomar said earnestly.

Daniel waved his hand, dismissing it. "I have found peace with the Iskat, Tomar. It is done. Let us speak of far more pleasant topics. Your niece has been very helpful in teaching me your lore and history. I thank you for letting me use her as a guide."

Tomar chuckled. "I did not _let_ her do anything, Daniel. The women of the Iskat are strong willed and stubborn at best, impossible at worst. She has enjoyed learning of your own culture as well. I think she had one day hoped to be Arkaya's apprentice."

"Will she not be? She has a good memory, and an ear for detail which I envy. I would think Granya to be perfect."

"Arkaya is a mystery to me. She chose long ago not to take an apprentice. Since your arrival, some have taken that to mean that it will be you who finally end the cycle."

Daniel leaned forward a little, interested. "Do you know what's ahead?"

Tomar shook his head. "I am sorry, but I do not. The Trial of Truth has never been passed. Your journey could be over once you leave the Valley, or you could remain here for years. I do not know."

"Have none of your own people attempted to seek out the treasure?"

Tomar looked at Daniel thoughtfully, and then nodded to himself, as though coming to a decision. "There is a story passed down since the beginning of our people. I will tell it to you."

_A frightened man stood at the edge of a cave, marveling in what his eyes beheld. It was beautiful, and he thought to take it to his mate. As he moved forward to take the object, two glowing gods appeared in front of it._

_"What do you seek?" They asked him._

_"To possess such beauty, for my mate." He answered them._

_"I am Ratash, and this, my mate, Tryon. Do you believe yourself worthy of its possession?" Ratash asked._

_"I am," replied the man._

_"And if we say you cannot have it?" Tryon asked._

_"Then I will return with my warriors and we will take it."_

_The man watched as the two Guardians moved to surround him. The man felt a searing pain on his arm, and when it was gone, its place was a mark, a circle with a two lines through it. Angry, the man flung out his arm to strike back at the gods._

_"Why have you done this?" he demanded._

_"You are not worthy to possess this treasure. But by admitting your intentions honestly, you are worthy to aid in its protection. Go, now. You will travel for many days until you reach a deep valley. There, you will make your home. You will pass on the Trial of Truth to those who come to seeking what they do not understand. Your line will forever bear this mark, and each will know the truth of their duty."_

_"And if I do not wish it? Should my people come to take from you what you will not give us?" the man demanded._

_"Your people will never be able to again see this cave. Any who try will wander, forever lost. Now go, and take your mate to the safety of the valley, where your people will prosper, but will always remember their duty to us."_

_The man had no choice but to leave. For many, many days they traveled, finally finding the valley. His people settled, and the man soon forgot his pledge to the gods. Life was good, simple, until, the birth of his second daughter. On her arm, was a mark that matched his own._

_And it was then that he was forced to tell his mate of the bargain he had made. Furious, his mate left to challenge the gods. She was never seen again."_

Tomar finished the story sadly. "There have been some who have tried. None have ever returned. Arkaya is the last of her line. Perhaps, in some way, she knew you would come. Perhaps not. Only she speaks to the Spirits, the Guardians."

"Why did she never mate?" Daniel asked, caught up.

"She fell madly in love with a man foolish enough to love her in return. She kept the secret of her line well, until the day she was Called to fulfill her destiny, and he his. Their duties weighed on them, and responsibility came first for both. It was not long before they had established separate lodgings. They remained good friends, but their love, once of legends, had now withered away. They had sacrificed it for their duties to the people."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Daniel guessed, seeing the sad smile on Tomar's face.

"Love must be nourished, young friend. It is not something to be taken for granted. It is not possible to know the future, to know what may happen tomorrow. Love should never be put on hold. It is very easy to wake up one day and realize that you let something so precious slip away."

Tomar sighed, and Daniel could hear years of regret in it. He blinked back his own tears, saddened by the tale. What would he do if he ever lost Jack? He offered Tomar the only comfort he could.

"Sometimes, Tomar, it takes the security of that precious friendship to realize that nothing has ever really changed," he replied honestly.

Tomar blinked at him, and then laughed. "Perhaps, Daniel, you are not so young. I sense a wisdom in you beyond your few years."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Tomar looked outside and saw the sun's low position.

"It is time for me to prepare for our feast tonight, and you will need some rest. There will be a great many festivities, which you and Jack will be expected to join in on," Tomar announced as he stood to leave.

"Thank you, Tomar, for your visit, and for the talk," Daniel replied.

Tomar nodded and left. Daniel rose slowly and made his way to the bed, feeling a little drowsy. He closed his eyes and lay there, thinking about everything he had heard today. There were often many truths in legends and lore. They often started off as lessons, and years of exaggeration turned them into fables. Perhaps there was more to the one Tomar had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sex! Be warned!

Jack walked into the lodge and found Daniel sound asleep on the bed. He quickly shed his clothing and washed up in the basin of water that rested near the entrance. It even had warm water. Buckets of water were left outside the lodge during the day to soak up the suns heat, and then quickly stored in clay jars for the night that stayed near the fire. Jack had to admit, the idea was absolutely genius. It sure made for more pleasant mornings.

Getting into the ceremonial leather clothes he had been given, he took a moment to look into the larger slab of rock that had been polished to almost clear, but somehow leaving a reflective surface. These people may have been a bit primitive, but they certainly didn't lack for much.

The tight pants, and knee high leather boots showed off his long legs nicely, but it was the tunic he was especially fond of. One of the hunter's wives had made it for him after hearing he was going on the hunt today. It was lighter than he expected, a light shade of tan. Beads were woven in an intricate design, with a V-neck that laced up the front. And there, attached to the shoulders, were what looked like two mink tails. White tipped with black. It was a symbol of status for him. He had joined the ranks of the hunters today, by making a kill. He had even endured the initiation of eating the liver raw. It was only a bite, and he'd been surprised how sweet it had tasted.

The other hunters had assured him it was even tastier cooked, and it would be a delicacy tonight. Morvi, the head hunter he had formulated a friendship with over the past weeks, looked as proud as though it had been his own son making the kill.

"You look handsome," Daniel remarked from the bed, having woken up and seen Jack staring at himself in what passed for a mirror here.

"Thank you." Jack turned around, and it was then Daniel noticed the tails.

He grinned. "You made a kill! Congratulations on your new status!"

Jack beamed a proud smile at him as he made his way to sit on the edge of the bed, noticing that Daniel had made no move to get up.

"Are you feeling all right? How did your talk with Chief Tomar go?"

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit lazy at the moment. Was too busy enjoying the scenery. And Tomar was very informative. In fact, I think I know what we're looking for now."

Jack's eyebrows climbed up. "Oh yeah?"

"He told me a story, a legend. In it, a man was met inside a cave by two 'glowing gods'. Jack, these Trials, they're all within the powers of an ascended being. I think the 'treasure' is some kind of Ancient device," Daniel explained. "From what I could gather, the odds are very good that those Guardians are still there, so we should be prepared to deal with them as well. They may very well be the final test."

"Guardians, huh? So, you're thinking ascended beings? That means riddles and cliché's, right?" Jack huffed.

Daniel chuckled. "More than likely, yes."

Jack nodded smartly. "Right, well, that settles it then. You are not allowed to die on this planet, Daniel, 'cause there's no way in hell I'm going to get off of it without you."

Daniel laughed. As if Jack would leave him behind anyway. Seeing the knowing in Daniel's eyes, Jack beamed another smile at him, then rose, patting his leg.

"Come on, Lazybones. You've still got to get washed up and dressed too. Morvi's sister made a special tunic, just for you. She's very proud of it, and Morvi said it was some of her best work yet, which, apparently, is no small feat."

Daniel nodded and made the slow climb to his feet. He wished be could bend down the basin to wash his hair, but knew he would have to make do with simply pouring water over it.

Jack wrapped his arms gently around his lover, loving that Daniel didn't tense up. Something had changed that day in the ring. He knew Daniel was far from over his issues, but whatever he had seen that day had loosened something inside him.

"I have a surprise for you!" Jack whispered in Daniel's ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through his lover as his breath ghosted his ear. "The party starts in about three hours. It'll take about a half hour to get there, if you feel up to a ride."

Daniel turned, curious. "Ride?"

"Horses, Danny. Morvi lent me some so I could take you. They showed it to me today. Come on." Jack moved away and grabbed their bundle bag, knowing the new Tunic was already in there.

Daniel followed, wishing he had time to wash up first. Mounting the horse took a bit of effort, but once he was on, the ride went smoothly. The 'horses' he had seen around the camp were pretty close to the earth version, though their coloring was strange in that they were purely black, the snouts were shorter, and the ears were shorter.

Almost exactly a half an hour later, Jack stopped them in front of a wall of vines, and dismounted. Jack helped him down, and the proceeded to blindfold him. Daniel panicked for a moment, nothing good had ever come of his being in the dark. Then he felt Jack's reassuring hands on his arm, and the small of his back, guiding him.

"It's just me. Trust me," Jack soothed, aware of the heightened anxiety in his partner. He grabbed their things from the horses and led Daniel through the vine wall. Depositing their bag on a small ledge, he removed the blindfold. "Tah-dah!"

Daniel stared. Oh god, it was beautiful. A glade surrounded a pool of steaming water, leaves and grass lush and green. It felt so private, with trees closing in the area. As far as Daniel could see, the only entrance was through the vine wall. Birds flew overheard, as the sun bounced off polished rocks.

"Jack, it's- it's, ethereal!" Daniel exclaimed, not able to find any other word for the small paradise he was seeing. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Jack whispered, watching Daniel's bright blue eyes widen in awe. "So beautiful."

Daniel turned to his partner, and flushed when he realized Jack was talking about him, not their surroundings. "Jack."

Grinning, Jack helped Daniel over to the pool. "It's a hot spring! Warmed from underneath. Morvi already talked to Arkaya, and she not only approved, but encourage a dip. She said it would help you keep up with activities tonight," he explained as he quickly stripped out of his clothes.

Daniel smiled and nodded, enjoying the sight of Jack getting naked before starting to remove his own clothes. He didn't make it much past toeing off his boots before Jack's hand over his stopped him.

Jack smiled as he leaned in and brushed his lips over Daniel's. He had been planning this all afternoon. He felt Daniel lean into the kiss, and pulled back, nipping along his jaw line.

"Please, Danny, let me undress you? Let me do this for you?" Jack pleaded.

Daniel nodded, too stunned to move. Yes, they'd had encounters before, but this, it felt different somehow. He felt Jack's lips brush across the skin on his throat and tilted his head back to allow him more access. He shivered when Jack found a sensitive spot and suckled lightly.

Jack felt the shiver, and decided he liked that spot, and would revisit it often. He felt Daniel's hands move to run through his hair, and lightly cup the back of his neck. Jack continued his investigation, memorizing Daniel's face with his lips. He had that image in his mind, he moved his feather light lips to Daniel's throat, finding that spot, and stroking it lightly with his tongue.

Daniel gasped, and then moaned softly when Jack's curious tongue found more and more of his skin. He was so far gone in the gentle sensations flowing through him that he never noticed Jack's hands expertly undoing the button of his fatigue pants, but leaving the zipper closed so that they hung off of his slim hips.

Jack took his time, exploring, and re-exploring until he felt Daniel's relax under his ministrations. Stepping back, he gently lifted Daniel's tee shirt, knowing he was going to have to be careful. He bent his leg, resting it on one of the many small ledges around the rock pool.

Bringing his lips back to Daniel's, he slowly encouraged his lover to follow him until he was straddling Jack's slightly raised leg, allowing closer quarters. Jack continued to worship Daniel's soft lips with his own, loving it when Daniel opened his mouth slightly in invitation, which he gladly accepted.

Moving slowly, Jack worked the shirt gently up Daniel's torso, found Daniel had raised his arms without pause or thought. He broke off from those luscious lips, swiftly but gently moved the shirt over Daniel's head, and had his lips on his lover's throat again before Daniel even registered what had happened.

Daniel moaned at the sensations washing over him. It was all so light, so gentle, and he was lost to it. He barely even realized his shirt was missing until he felt Jack press himself against him. The surge of energy that sparked from the skin to skin contact was enough to make his knees almost give out.

Jack felt it, and carefully eased them down to the grass, finding it soft and comfortable. He never let go of Daniel, held him tightly in his arms, feeling their hearts beat against each other in their chests, and never loosed the suction he had on Daniel's throat.

Every little sound coming from Daniel was going to straight to Jack's groin. He pulled back, loving the groan that came from Daniel, their chests panting. Daniel's head was back, his eyes closed, his kiss swollen lips slightly parted. It was a sight Jack knew he would never get tired of seeing. Feeling Daniel's fingers dancing lightly across the skin on his back made him feel more alive than he had in a very, very long time.

Realizing that Jack had stopped, Daniel opened his eyes. He was surprised to see brown eyes almost black with lust, Jack's lips as red and swollen as his own must be, his silver hair glinting in the lowering sun.

With a shaking hand, Daniel reached up to trace his finger lightly over Jack's face, able to see everything there. Jack was hiding nothing from him. And suddenly, it came to him.

"You're mine," Daniel whispered in awe.

Jack smiled. "All yours, Danny. Forever." He returned to mapping out Daniel's body with his lips, moving down to nip at his collar bone, lightly tucking his tongue into the small hollow there. This was all so new. Daniel had never let him touch him like this before. It had always been about Jack's pleasure, and now Jack couldn't help but savor every inch of the Adonis beneath him.

He moved to the erect nipples on the bare chest. He gently swiped his tongue over one, feeling Daniel arch beneath him. It was almost enough to make him blow right there and then.

"Jack!" Daniel cried out, panting, his fingers digging sharply into Jack's back. Oh god he had never felt anything like this before. He cried out again when Jack repeated it on the other side.

Jack moaned. He had never imagined Daniel would be so responsive. It was taking all of his control to keep this slow and easy. Moving away from the sensitive area, he continued to kiss his way down Daniel's abdomen, loving the gooseflesh that appeared wherever his lips traveled. He was learning what Daniel liked, and knowing he was responsible for every quiver and sound coming from his lover's sculpted body was incredibly erotic.

As he moved, Jack was pushing down Daniel's pants with his knee, proudly proving Daniel was not the only one who could multi task. Daniel's never even noticed until he felt his erection bob against Jack's chin.

Embarrassed, Daniel tried to move away, but Jack grabbed hold of his hips, holding him tightly. He'd waited so long for this, and now that he'd had a look at it, there was no way he couldn't taste the treasure in front of him.

Jack smiled, and ever so gently swiped his tongue over the leaking tip, immediately loving the taste that was uniquely Daniel Jackson.

"Oh... god..." Daniel gasped as Jack took another swipe with his tongue up the length of his shaft. Jack took his time exploring, bringing Daniel almost to the edge before backing off a little. He had plans, after all.

As Jack let Daniel's cock slip slowly from between his lips, he felt Daniel grab his hair, could feel the tension ridden body beneath him shaking. "Please, Jack... god..."

"Please what, Danny? What do you want?" Jack purred, as he nuzzled Daniel's groin, inhaling the scent of his lover, using it to buy time for both himself and Daniel. "Anything you want, Love. All you have to do it is tell me."

Daniel shook his head. He didn't know what he wanted. These sensations were already so far out of his realm of experience he couldn't even begin to think. He just knew he needed something, and that Jack could provide it. "Please," he whispered.

Jack moved to carefully line up their cocks, moaning at the friction between them as he thrust. Daniel cried out, and clung to Jack's shoulders, meeting his rhythm, pushing his own, and groaning in frustration when Jack kept an amazingly controlled pace.

Jack leaned in and grabbed Daniel's mouth with his own, kissing him fiercely. "I think I like it when you beg," he teased as he continued to thrust in that measured pace he knew was driving Daniel insane.

"Oh god, yes..." Daniel gasped. He wanted to finish, and soon. No, he needed to finish, before he went completely mad. "Please," he wantonly begged. He could feel the sweat pouring off both of them, could feel Jack's tight muscles as he struggled for control.

"Are you ready for more?" Jack whispered in his ear. Daniel nodded, and was surprised when Jack stopped, and rose onto his knees, reaching behind him for something. He growled impatiently. Then he felt Jack's hand cover his cock, warm and slick. Slick? The thought last for only a minute as Jack worked him as slowly and patiently as he had from the start.

He closed his eyes, lost in the blissful hell Jack was creating, until felt Jack's hand guide him. Oh. His eyes flared open and watched as Jack lowered himself carefully onto his shaft. Jack met his eyes, waiting for permission. Daniel could only nod.

Heat exploded around him and he cried out as Jack pushed back hard enough for Daniel to pierce through the tight ring of muscle, oddly enough, slicked as well. Jack lowered himself slowly, until his ass came to rest against Daniel's groin. There he rested, enjoying the slow burn from hasty preparations, the pleasure of the dull ache.

Both men were gasping. Daniel thought he might be delirious with it all. Within only a moment, Jack began to move himself up and down.

Jack closed his eyes. God, it was wonderful. It was an intimate connection, as if their souls were touching through the link of their bodies. He moved carefully at first, wanting Daniel to have time to get used to it, but his reserve was running out. The feeling of Daniel filling him, stretching him was overwhelming.

He moaned as Daniel lifted his hips to meet him on the next thrust. "Christ, Danny," he breathed, at last allowing himself to get lost in the sensations flowing through him, and quickened his pace. "Oh yes."

Jack opened his eyes when he heard Daniel's small whimper, and knew it couldn't last long for either of them. It was too much, this mind blowing sense of oneness. Daniel reached and grasped Jack's cock in a tight fist, wishing he had whatever it was Jack had used as lube. But this he knew, he knew how Jack liked it.

Daniel's hand moved surely on Jack's weeping cock, his fingers tightening and loosening as he worked him. Their cries were mingling together, any sense of rhythm gone as they each worked toward completion.

"God, Danny... Christ... yessss," Jack hissed as his balls tightened in anticipation.

"Come for me, Jack, let go," Daniel panted out. "I love you." That was all it took as Jack screamed out his lovers name, emptying himself onto his lover's chest. The resulting spasm in his ass made Daniel arch into a deep, final thrust, and Jack felt warmth fill his channel as Daniel gasped out "JACK!"

They stilled and remained they were, riding out the shudders of their orgasms together, still connected in a way Daniel had never known they could be. No words were spoken as they struggled to regain their breath.

Concerned for Daniel's ribs, Jack slowly eased off his lover, and lay beside him on the grass. Daniel was as quiet as he had been the first time he had given Jack head, but this time, Jack wasn't concerned. He knew Daniel was trying to take in the enormity of what they had done, of what Jack had given him, and what Daniel had given Jack.

Jack desperately wished they could cuddle, but there was no possible position that wouldn't compromise Daniel's ribs. Sighing, he stood up, reaching for Daniel as he did so, helping the slightly stunned young man to his feet.

Daniel was completely compliant while Jack manhandled them both into what he had named the Jacuzzi. Finding a ledge to sit on, he parked Daniel directly between his legs, allowing him to lean back. Ah yes. This was better. Still silence, but that was okay. Jack knew Daniel would need a little time.

Jack grabbed the soft cloth that the Iskat used as a wash cloth, rubbed some menthol smelling soap on it, and began to slowly wash his lover, taking the opportunity to caress the smooth skin as he went.

Jack had lost himself in the pleasure of doing something so simple when he felt Daniel move, lean on him a little more.

"You with me now?" Jack asked softly.

Daniel flushed. "Yeah. God, Jack, that was- amazing! Fantastic!"

"Glad to know you feel that way. I happen to agree, by the way," Jack chuckled.

"Have you ever- I mean, I know- but-" Daniel stuttered. Jack smiled and kissed his temple. It was probably a good thing he'd learned to understand Daniel-babble a long time ago.

"Have I ever given it up like that?" he clarified. Daniel nodded. "Only to one other person. In college, before I joined the Air Force. He was my first love. Showed me a thing or two along the way, too."

Daniel hummed with appreciation as he felt Jack's gentle washing. "Can I ask what happened?"

Jack moved to push him under water, getting his hair wet. When Daniel had repositioned himself, Jack began massaging the local shampoo into his hair, enjoying Daniel's little murmurs of pleasure.

"Pretty simple. I went off to the Academy. He wanted to try a long distance thing, but I made it clear what I wanted was to fly. No amount of loving him was ever going to change that. I'd never made a secret of my intentions. I knew what I wanted, what I was willing to give up to get it, and I let him know up front at the beginning. I had hoped to stay friends with him, pen pals. He spent three days shadowing me, trying to convince me not to go, that if I really loved him, I'd stay. I didn't consider it for a moment. I was on my way. He never showed up to see me off. I was on the plane when I realized how easy it had been to give him up, to lay him on the sacrificial altar of my career. I've never seen him again."

Daniel retreated below the water to rinse out his hair. He felt ten times better than he had in a week. "Thank you, Jack. And I'm sorry to hear things worked out like that."

Jack shrugged, then frowned, wanting to make sure Daniel understood something. "Danny, I wasn't willing to give up my career for _him_. But, please, believe me, I'd give it up in a heartbeat for _you_. I want to retire with you. You believe that, right?"

Daniel smiled and snuggled in closer to Jack, happy to feel those strong arms go around him, holding him tightly. "I believe you. I also believe we're going to be incredibly late for the party."

Jack snorted. "Way to stick in the mood, kid. How are your ribs? We can take a little longer to soak if you want. I washed up this afternoon with the hunting party."

"They're a little sore," Daniel admitted.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jack asked in concern.

Daniel smiled. "If you did, I didn't feel it. I've never experienced anything like that. Which brings up another question. How did you manage to get- that- slicked up without me even noticing?"

Jack belted out a laugh. "You just had your dick up my ass and you can't even say the word?"

"Don't change the subject," Daniel argued as his skin flushed a deep red.

"Ah, a good magician never gives out his secret," Jack responded sagely. "Come on, we should go."

_ Next and Final Installment: Journey's End_


End file.
